Torture with Dende
by DBZAngelX
Summary: Dende grows tired of always torturing Gohan so he decides to mix things up a little bit and torture someone else for a change: Videl. A humorous romance. INCOMPLETE
1. The Wheel of Torture

**Torture with Dende**

**Synopsis:** Dende grows tired of always torturing Gohan so he decides to mix things up a little bit and torture someone else for a change. Videl Satan. A Gohan and Videl Fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.  
  
**Chapter 1- The Wheel of Torture**

**

* * *

**

Dende looked down below the Lookout where all the people of earth rested in peace. He sighed impatiently.  
  
Mr. Popo looked at the teenage guardian of earth in slight confusion. "Something wrong Dende?" He asked.  
  
"It's too quiet," Dende remarked with another long sigh.  
  
Mr. Popo scrunched up his brow, if at all possible. "I'm not sure I understand..."  
  
Dende pointed down toward the earth, "The earth, it's too quiet. No action, no suspense, it's boring!" He yelled.  
  
Mr. Popo glanced at the monitoring system which lay near by. "Actually," He started, "There's a flood in India that I really think you should take a look at."  
  
Dende threw his hand up, "They can take care of it themselves." He peered back down to the earth while Mr. Popo stood behind him with a look of pure utter shock on his face. He had known all along letting a teenager handle this job would be a mistake, but no! The Z Fighters had convinced everyone including him that it would be fine, surely Dende could handle the job, and now look! Here he was more worried about the 'boring' earth than a natural disaster!  
  
Suddenly, Dende looked back at Mr. Popo with wide eyes. "I know what I can do! Torture Gohan!" He began laughing somewhat evilly.  
  
Mr. Popo sweat-dropped, "But Dende, you do that everyday."  
  
Dende stopped laughing, "You're right Mr. Popo."  
  
"I am?" Mr. Popo asked curiously, surprised that Dende had actually agreed on something with him.  
  
Dende nodded in response and pointed toward the opposite direction that the two were standing in. "Mr. Popo, bring out the wheel."  
  
Mr. Popo's eyes went wide as he heard Dende's response. He shook his head firmly and waved his hands up and down. "No, Dende, Mr. Popo firmly suggests that you-"  
  
"Hey!" Dende yelled, pointing a finger at Mr. Popo. "Who's the earth guardian here?!"  
  
"Y- You," Mr. Popo stuttered.  
  
Dende crossed his arms, "And who calls the shots?"  
  
"You," Mr. Popo lowered his head.  
  
Dende nodded and pointed toward the huge closet door that had somehow magically appeared on the Lookout. "Now bring me the wheel."  
  
Mr. Popo sighed and slowly walked to the huge closet to retrieve the wheel. He opened the door and a huge colorful wheel with millions of names written on it was visible. Mr. Popo struggled trying to get the overly-huge wheel to stay inside the closet. Finally when it was secure, he sighed and walked back over to Dende who was rubbing his hands together while at the same time giving a crackled laugh. He walked over to the wheel, still rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Okay Mr. Popo," the earth guardian started, "I've decided that since I _do_ seem to torture Gohan everyday, that I'll torture someone else today." He nodded toward the wheel. "And so I'll spin the wheel to help me decided exactly who I will torture. Mr. Popo, tell the audience at home about the wheel."  
  
Mr. Popo sweat-dropped once again, "But Dende, we don't have a-"  
  
Dende turned around slowly toward Mr. Popo. "Do we have to have that 'little discussion' _again_?"  
  
Mr. Popo shook his head.  
  
"Good, now tell the nice people about the wheel."  
  
Mr. Popo sighed in spite of Dende but started anyway. He pulled out a microphone. "The wheel of torture, an oval shaped uh...wheel, containing the names of everyone living on planet earth. The wheel was designed by yours truly, Mr. Popo-"  
  
"And..." Dende interrupted.  
  
Mr. Popo started to protest, knowing he had been the only one to make the wheel while Dende sat comfortably instructing him on how to do it. He could remember the day all too well...  
  
**Flashback  
**  
_Mr. Popo wiped the sweat from his brow and showed the now completed wheel to Dende. "Here it is Dende, one spinning wheel with the names of everyone on planet earth. Mr. Popo's not sure why you wanted it, but it's finally complete."  
  
Dende stepped forward with his mouth wide open. He shoved Mr. Popo out of the way to take a closer look at the wheel. "Wow!" He gawked. "It's bigger than I imagined!"  
  
Mr. Popo regained his balance and nodded. "Yes Dende, it does have the names of everyone on planet earth."  
  
Dende continued to look at the wheel with awe then stopped as he neared the bottom. His look of awe faded and was replaced by a look of frustration. "Mr. Popo..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where is Vegeta?" Dende asked slowly, the sound of darkness in his voice.  
  
Mr. Popo glanced back at the wheel. It was labeled: Valeria, Valerie, then skipped to Veronica. Vegeta was no where to be seen on the wheel. Mr. Popo gulped. "Well sir, I was getting very tired, and I suppose that I forgot to put him on the wheel."  
  
"You forgot?"  
  
Mr. Popo nodded, unsure of the tone in Dende's voice.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU FORGET?!" Dende yelled suddenly, surprising and all the same time shocking Mr. Popo.  
  
"I, I..." Mr. Popo stammered.  
  
Dende walked over to the wheel in a fit of anger and began trashing the wheel to bits. In only a matter of moments, the once huge wheel was reduced to torn pieces of shreds. Mr. Popo looked at the thrashed wheel in horror. All his hard work, destroyed in a matter of moments, and all because he forgot to put one lousy name on the wheel!  
  
Dende kicked a few pieces of the shredded wheel toward Mr. Popo. "Now start over, from the beginning." He walked toward his comfortable chair then stopped and turned back to Mr. Popo, "And this time, don't forget anyone!" He yelled.  
  
Mr. Popo sighed and slowly began constructing the wheel all over again from scratch. Man did he hate Dende's constant mood swings...  
_  
**End Flashback**  
  
Nevertheless though, Mr. Popo continued on, making sure to include Dende's name in the credits. "And Dende..."  
  
Dende smiled proudly.  
  
"And now here to spin the wheel, yours truly, earth guardian-"  
  
"And highly superior," Dende interrupted once again.  
  
Mr. Popo sighed, "And highly superior, Dende."  
  
Dende bowed and took a step toward the wheel. He rubbed his hands together once more and with a forceful pull, he gave the wheel a spin.  
  
The two watched in silence as it went around and around again and again. Dende began to grow bored staring at the wheel and sighed. "Come on!"  
  
Finally, as if hearing Dende, the wheel began to slow down to a stop. They watched as it went past the T's, then on to the U's then came to a stop at the V's. Mr. Popo watched with curiosity as to which name it would stop at. Finally, the wheel came to a complete stop and Dende stepped forward to see who his next unlucky victim was.  
  
"And it's...Vegeta?!"  
  
Mr. Popo stared at the wheel then back to Dende. Suddenly, a wicked grin appeared on the genie's face. Dende would have to torture Vegeta and that would definitely end in a certain earth guardian having various limbs gone from his body. Oh yes, revenge was sweet...  
  
Dende continued to stare at the wheel with a pale face. He knew torturing Vegeta would certainly end up in pain for him. Maybe more than that... He gulped at the mere thought and turned toward Mr. Popo. "Um...I think I'm going to spin again."  
  
Mr. Popo's grin faded, "But why sir?"  
  
"Me torturing Vegeta?!" The guardian started, "That would be suicide! I think it would be safer if I tortured someone else this month."  
  
Mr. Popo cursed angrily to himself. His dreams of seeing Dende being reduced to pulp were now ruined!  
  
"In fact..." Dende started up again, "Just go ahead and remove Vegeta's name from the wheel. If I do this another time, I don't want to land on his name again."  
  
Mr. Popo's face dropped and his mouth was agape. He remembered a year ago when Dende had made him start the entire wheel over because he had forgot to add Vegeta's name. It had taken him another whole year to complete another wheel and now here Dende was telling him to remove Vegeta's name?! Mr. Popo felt the urge to pound Dende into pulp himself but of course, decided against it. Dende _was_ the guardian of the earth, and no matter how much torture he made him go through, he had to grant his wishes...  
  
Slowly, Mr. Popo removed Vegeta's name from the wheel and tossed his aside. Dende stepped forward and put a hand to his chin.  
  
"Hmmm...I don't want to spin the wheel all over again, that takes too long," Dende remarked. He stared back at the wheel. "Well...I guess I could just skip down to the next name then." His evil grin returned to his face as he looked down at the wheel to see what the next name was. Suddenly, his grin deepened and he began laughing. "Oh yes, this is good!"  
  
Mr. Popo stepped forward. "What is good?"  
  
Dende stepped aside and pointed to the next name on the wheel. The name read, _'Videl Satan'._

* * *

**Author Notes:**

There's chapter one. Yeah, I have too many stories but I _love _to write and I've never written a Gohan/Videl Fic so here's my attempt to. Anyhoo, go ahead and review, tell me what you think, good or bad. Thanks!

_- DBZAngelX, over and out_


	2. Opposites

**Torture with Dende  
**  
**Synopsis:** Dende grows tired of always torturing Gohan so he decides to mix things up a little bit and torture someone else for a change. Videl Satan. A Gohan and Videl Fic.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.  
  
**Chapter 2- Opposites**

**

* * *

**  
Gohan awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off noisily. Giving a loud groan, he reached over and pressed the 'Off' button and slowly got up from his warm slumber. His eyes opened warily to the sight of his room. A few droplets of sunlight flowed through the room, although at that moment, the demi-saiyan wasn't interested at all in the beautiful sight. All he wanted to do was hop back into his warm bed and go back to his dream. But of course, he couldn't, and was forced instead to get up to get ready for another day of school.  
  
Silently he went across the room, as not to disturb his younger brother Goten who lay asleep across the room in his bed. He smiled softly at the sight of Goten asleep then closed the door behind him, the click of the door sounding through the empty hallway.  
  
Gohan started toward the bathroom, all the same time noticing that his alarm clock had gone off today. Normally, it wouldn't go off at all and it resulted in him almost being late to school. But somehow today, it had indeed went off, and his day was already beginning to look up. Smiling to himself, he walked into the bathroom and hit the light switch. The bright light blinded him for a moment but he regained his composer and reached out for the toothpaste. He opened the cap and stared at it in wonder. Right about now would have been the time in which the toothpaste would have came blasting out at him and squirting him in the eye. Surprisingly though, it hadn't!  
  
Gohan tilted his head in confusion. His luck was beginning to become unbelievable. Nevertheless, he gave a quick shrug and began brushing his teeth; all the same time humming a cheerful tune. Maybe today he wouldn't get tortured!

---  
  
Videl tossed and turned in her large queen sized bed. This way and that way she went, unable to fall back asleep. She couldn't explain it but something had woken her up in the middle of the night, like some kind of Godly force. It sounded strange, but now, she couldn't get back to sleep because of it.  
  
Giving an irritable grunt, she slid out of bed and descended into her bathroom. The light flooded through the room and made its way to her eyes, blinding them in the process. She cursed and reached over for the toothpaste, eyes still closed. The sound of glass crashing to the floor sounded throughout the bathroom and Videl cursed louder. She only hoped that hadn't been her priced marble glass duck. It was one of her favorite items that she owned...  
  
Videl opened her eyes and looked to the floor. There lay her mable glass duck, now shattered into many pieces, on the bathroom floor. She sighed and began picking up the pieces despondently.

---  
  
"A little harsh, don't you think?" Mr. Popo advised the guardian of earth.  
  
Dende shook his head. "Are you kidding me? That was priceless!"  
  
Mr. Popo sighed and slowly began walking away from the obviously out-of-his-mind guardian. He could only hope his 'Videl torturing' wouldn't go too far...  
  
Dende had been all too lucky that day Gohan almost snapped. It had taken Piccolo to bring the teenage demi-saiyan out of his rage of wanting to kill a certain earth guardian. Mr. Popo shivered fearfully at the mere thought of the day and looked back at the now grinning Dende. He sighed once more and began taking off for his garden. Boy was Dende lucky Videl couldn't fly, he had a feeling she would want to pay him a visit if this kept up...

---  
  
Gohan entered the school building in a cheerful mood. So far, nothing bad had happened to him the entire morning. He had gotten to eat breakfast, without Goten gulfing _his _meal down first, and had arrived at school on time instead of late. He walked through the hallways and to his locker where he dropped off a couple of books before heading toward his first period class.  
  
Erasa and Sharpner stood near the classroom building when Gohan walked up.  
  
"Hey guys!" He called cheerfully.  
  
Sharpner put an eyebrow up. "Unbelievable Erasa, nerd-boy here isn't late!"  
  
Erasa poked Sharpner in the ribs. "Stop teasing him Sharpner!" She peered back over at Gohan. "But you are right; he _isn't_ late..."  
  
"Yeah, my alarm clock actually went off today," Gohan replied proudly. "I guess my luck is starting to change."  
  
Sharpner rolled his eyes slightly just as the school bell rang. Erasa looked around, "Where's Videl? She should be here by now."  
  
Gohan looked around the hallway as well and shrugged. "Maybe she's off fighting crime or something."  
  
Erasa nodded slowly. "Yeah...I guess..."  
  
The three started for the classroom, Gohan lagging behind. He couldn't help but wonder where Videl really was.

---  
  
Videl looked back at her watch with a sigh and slowed down to a walking pace. It was no use running anymore, the school bell had rung a minute ago and she was late.  
  
It was strange though, she had woken up on time, and everything had seemed to go according to schedule. She couldn't figure out what had messed up her timing. It was weird. But if that wasn't enough, here she was going to school looking like trash.  
  
Her raven black hair which was usually combed neatly and pulled back into two pigtails were now sticking this way and that way due to her no-sleep session last night. And to top it all off, she hadn't found anything to wear to school. To her utter shock and surprise, the only thing that lay in her closet was a hot pink tank top and tight fitting blue jeans. It had been a gift from Erasa as a birthday present, one that she swore she'd never wear. But now, here she was, going to school wearing the hideous thing. She couldn't figure it out though. Just how had all her clothes disappeared from her closet? She could have swore when she looked in her closet the other day, it had been full of her normal school clothes, but when she had woken up this morning, only that one outfit remained.  
  
Videl tugged on her pink shirt which was currently riding up on her, exposing her stomach. That was one thing she hated, shirts that rose up on you. She pulled it back down and wished she had a sweater or jacket to cover up her shirt. If riding up on her wasn't enough, the shirt was tight fitting, another thing she couldn't stand. For as long as she could remember, she had been a tomboy and loved to wear loose fitting comfortable clothes. Now here she was stuck in clothes that looked like something Erasa would wear.  
  
She sighed as she made her way onto the campus of Orange Star High School and to the front office. The school secretary sat behind the desk, munching away on various snack items. She peered over at Videl and gave a grin through her stained sugary packed teeth. "Hello Videl, how may I help you?"  
  
"I'm late, can I have a pass?" Videl answered.  
  
The lady nodded and whipped out a white pass, "The reason?"  
  
"I'm not sure even I know," Videl replied in a slight laugh. "I was just...late." She crossed her arms and rubbed them. All she wanted to do was to get to class. The sooner this day ended the better.  
  
The secretary looked up at Videl with an eyebrow arched. "I'm sorry Videl, but you know the rules. If you don't have an excuse, it's detention."  
  
Videl felt her mouth drop. Her in detention?! It was beyond belief! She was Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule, the World Champion! There was no way she could get detention!  
  
"But, I didn't mean to be late, I just..." Videl started then stopped. "Can't we just forget about this, just this once?" She smiled kindly. No one could resist the Satan charm...  
  
The secretary shook her head, "I'm sorry Miss Satan but rules are rules." She handed Videl the detention slip much to Videl's surprise.  
  
Videl took it and glanced at it unbelievably. She, Videl Satan, had gotten detention. This was no doubt starting to become the worst day of her life...

* * *

**Author Notes**

There's chapter two. Thanks to those who reviewed chapter one and sorry I took a while to put this chapter out. Also, I know that Dende is really OOC here but this is a humor Fic as well as a romance Fic. I do it for the humor.

_-DBZAngelX, over and out_


	3. The Continuation of a Bad Day

**Torture with Dende **

Synopsis: Dende grows tired of always torturing Gohan so he decides to mix things up a little bit and torture someone else for a change. Videl Satan. A Gohan and Videl Fic. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

**Chapter 3- The Continuation of a Bad Day**

* * *

Videl entered her first period class with a frown and a very bad mood. Her pink shirt flashedbrightly across theroom.She walked into the classroom in a storm, first giving her teacher a tardy slip, before taking her seat.

Howls and low whistles could be heard from various guys across the classroom. Videl turnedaround quicklyand glared daggers at them. Needless to say, they stopped right away.

"Um, Videl..." Mr. Bore, the English teacher, called.

Videl stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly to look Mr. Bore in the eye.

Meanwhile, Gohan sat quietly in his seat, wondering what had happened to Videl to make her so irritable. He also couldn't help but wonder why she was wearing tight fitting -pink- clothes. It didn't seem like her style, although he wasn't one to complain. She actually looked kind of cute...

Gohan mentally kicked himself. What had led him into thinking -that-? Videl was only a friend and a friend only. Thinking of her otherwise was just plain weird...

Videl continued to look Mr. Bore in the eye, not bothering to say anything. Any other student would have gotten in trouble for staring at a teacher as she did and for not answering but Videl -was- Videl Satan.

Mr. Bore opened his mouth to speak when suddenly, a feeling over came him. His eyes sparked with anger and his usual smile was now vanished from his face. He looked back at Videl harshly and the class began murmuring quietly, anxiously waiting to see what would happen next. In all of their days they had never seen such a site. A teacher was staring down a student and the student wasn't backing away from the challenge. It was truly amusing...

"Miss Satan!" Mr. Bore yelled suddenly, breaking the silent. The class gasped. They had never seen Mr. Bore so worked up before.

Videl seemed to be slightly taken back too, although by her look, you couldn't tell. She remained standing her ground.

"I am a teacher and you -will- respect me. I do not care what kind of day you've been having but staring down a teacher is not the way to handle it!"

The classroom fell silent once again and the wide-mouthed class turned their heads slowly to Videl. What would the she say next?

To everyone's surprise however, Videl said nothing and merely walked over to Mr. Bore, shoving him a white slip before taking her seat.

All eyes shifted from Videl to Mr. Bore again. The class waited for some kind of argument to break out, maybe an explosion, but instead, it was...

"Alright everyone, please turn to page 150 and start reading to page 160 please. Thank you." Mr. Bore smiled and walked calmly back to his seat where he continued correcting papers quietly.

The mouths of everyone dropped lower, if at all possible, and they stared blankly at Mr. Bore. Had what they seen been real? Had their usually friendly teacher just yell at Videl Satan then return back to his normal state again? What was going on? Were they all dreaming?

Videl reached hastily into her bag and whipped out her English book, almost throwing it onto the desk. It made a loud -thud- as it hit the desk.

No one dared to turn and look though.

Gohan however, was braver than most, and shifted a quick glance at the raven haired girl. As if sensing his eyes on her, she turned around and looked back at him, her black eyes clearly marked, -Danger, Stay Away. You have been warned.-

Gohan turned back around quickly and began reading once again. He was on the third paragraph when his mind began to slip again however. He kept thinking about Videl. He wondered why she was in such a bad mood. What had happened? Plus, if that wasn't enough, nothing bad had happened to him all day. It was almost as if things were switched...

Suddenly, the silence of the classroom was broken yet again but the sound of a buzzing. It was Videl's watch, which beeped whenever Satan City needed rescuing.

A smile crept onto Videl's face as she turned off her alarm. Finally, she would get to take her anger out on something. Not bothering to say anything to the teacher, she hopped out of her seat and headed for the exit of the classroom. Yep, something told her this criminal would definitely be needing health insurance when she was done with him...

Gohan watched out of the corner of his eye as the door to the classroom shut closed and Videl zoomed out of site. Instantly, his heart raced. More in likely, Videl would need his help. The criminals were getting slyer and slyer everyday and with Videl in the mood she was in, she probably wouldn't be thinking very straight.

Instantly, his hand shot up and Mr. Bore cast a bored eye upon it. "Yes Mr. Son?" He asked.

"Um, can I go to the bathroom?" Gohan asked innocently, despite the whispering and laughing going on around him. He knew they were talking about how he always had to go to the bathroom but it was the only excuse he could come up with to get out of class...

"Go ahead Mr. Son," Mr. Bore answered with a sigh.

A small smile of victory flashed across the demi-saiyan's face as he made his way out of the classroom and headed for the school roof. Once again, the Great Saiyaman was going to save the day...

* * *

**Author Notes:** Kind of a boring chapter but it was a "needed" one. I've already written the next chapter and it gets better. Sorry for the super long wait! Glad some people are interested in this! Thanks for reading!

_-DBZAngelX, over and out_


	4. Odd Feelings & New Plans

**Torture With Dende**

**Chapter 4- Odd Feelings & New Ideas**

**Author Notes**: Sorry for the wait, I've been doing other things. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Videl smiled almost happily as she flew peacefully in her helicopter above Satan City. She peered down at the city below her, looking for where the current crime was supposed to be taking place. Finally, after only seconds of looking, she found the place. It was a bank that had been robbed more times than she could count. She wondered why all the criminals seemed to go after the same bank. She thought maybe they would have sense enough to go after another once in a while but it always seemed to be the same one.

She switched gears and began landing her copter in a spot away from the crime scene before hopping out of it, first putting on the alarm.

She looked down and gave a quick check of herself before heading out. Although she never cared too much for fashion, she didn't want to look totally rugged while doing her job.

Her eyes scanned her clothes then stopped as they got to her pink shirt. She pulled it down as far as it would reach, which wasn't too far, and hoped with all her might that it wouldn't come riding up on her while she was fighting.

Without another thought, the raven haired girl took off for the crime scene. She smiled happily as thoughts of some criminal getting the crap kicked out of him by her filled her mind and she began to forget about everything bad that had happened that day.

Videl arrived at the crime scene and gave the place a quick scan before turning around to see who the criminal was this time. Suddenly, her eyes went wide and she could feel her anger returning as she cast an eye on the person who was standing in her way.

"Hello Miss. Videl," The Great Saiyaman greeted her with a smile.

_Go to Hell._ Videl thought with rage but controlled her anger and instead said, "What did you do?"

The grin on his face remained there and he displayed the area around him with a wave of his hand. "I've already taken care of the criminals myself." He pointed into the distance where two criminals were being hauled away into a police car.

Videl clenched her fists together tightly.

The Great Saiyaman's smile widened. "And no need to thank me Miss Videl, it's just part of my job and I'm always happy to save you the trouble."

Videl gritted her teeth.

"Well," The Great Saiyaman started again, looking around, "I think our work is just about done..." He looked at Videl who stood unmoving. "Uh, Miss Videl?"

Suddenly, Videl's anger boiled over and before The Great Saiyaman had a chance to react, she heaved him upward into the air and began staring at him angrily.

The Great Saiyaman didn't move although if you could look behind his mask, you could see that his eyes were widened.

"How dare you come here and fight off the guys _I_ was supposed to fight?!" She yelled.

The Great Saiyaman remained silent. He didn't dare to speak. Not not, maybe not ever.

Videl dropped him back down to the ground and yanked at her ponytails, giving out a yell while doing so.

The Great Saiyaman backed away slowly, very slowly.

She looked back up and pointed at him, "Don't move!" She yelled sternly.

The Great Saiyaman stopped in his tracks.

"Can't you see that I'm having a bad day?! And then you just come in here and-" She let out another scream but this time The Great Saiyaman didn't move.

"_Look_," Videl continued, "Just get out of here."

The Great Saiyaman remained standing still, not sure if Videl was being serious or not.

"I said go!" She yelled and The Great Saiyaman turned around slowly. Videl cursed under her breath and started walking back to her helicopter when a voice stopped her...

"I'm sorry about the day you've been having Miss Videl. I hope it turns out better than it's started."

Videl turned around quickly and was about to apologize but to her surprise, he had already gone. She looked around with a look of confusion then gave up and started back for her copter. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her mind of The Great Saiyaman...

---

Meanwhile, lingering somewhere above Earth, stood Dende and Mr. Popo.

Mr. Popo stood over his garden, watering his plants and checking them to be sure that they were healthy while Dende stood at the edge of the Lookout peering down upon Earth.

The green Namekian smiled evilly and nodded his head to no one in particular as his newest plan formed in his mind. He had been thinking too small before, sure, torturing Videl with teachers was great, but his newest plan, that was true evil.

Not only would the Namekian torture Videl but it would get to Gohan as well. A two for one special. And it wouldn't be as if -he- would be responsible for Gohan's torture. Oh no, he knew Gohan's most inner thoughts and no matter what he told himself, Dende could tell he really liked Videl. His torturing would be his own fault and that perhaps made Dende's plan a little more clever.

Mr. Popo finished watering his plants and cast an unsuspecting eye upon the Earth guardian. He seemed to be forming a new plot of evil inside his head and wasn't paying any attention to anything else. Yes, now was the perfect time.

The genie reached into his vest and pulled out a cell phone. Quickly, he dialed the number he desired and waited. And waited and waited.

Mr. Popo looked at the cell phone and wondered what was wrong. He could hear the sound of ringing but no one was picking up. He was about to hang up and try again when finally, someone picked up.

"Hello?" the gruff voice answered.

Mr. Popo smiled, "Oh yes, hello. Listen, Mr. Popo needs your help."

"Go ahead, I'm listening," The other end answered.

"Dende's gone crazy again-"

"Gohan torturing?" The voice asked.

Mr. Popo shook his head, even though the other end couldn't see, "No, this time it's Videl."

"Videl Satan?"

"Yes," Mr. Popo answered.

"Man, he's good," The voice commented, "But what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to help me stop him. He's coming up with another plan, Mr. Popo can tell. And it seems as if it's going to be evil. Mr. Popo can see Dende smiling evilly."

The other end gave a quick snort, "You said that the last time..."

"Do you not remember Gohan?"

The phone went quiet as the voice began thinking about the day in which Gohan had almost snapped. "You're right. He needs to be stopped. Got any ideas?"

Mr. Popo paused to smile, "Actually, Mr. Popo does have a few."

* * *


	5. Things Get Weirder

**Torture with Dende**

**Synopsis**: Dende grows tired of always torturing Gohan so he decides to mix things up a little bit and torture someone else for a change. Videl Satan. A Gohan and Videl Fic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

**Chapter 5 - Things Get Weirder**

* * *

Gohan raced into class just as the bell rung. He sighed as he watched the students gather up their things to leave.

"Mom's gonna kill me if she hears about this!" Gohan groaned to himself as he made his way toward his desk. He quickly gathered up his things, trying not to catch the eye of his teacher, who'd probably begin questioning him on what took him so long. And he _did not_ want to sit through another lecture of 'Bathroom Talk'. Gohan shuddered at the mere thought of it. If only he could let someone in on his secret, things wouldn't be so hard!

Sighing once again, Gohan finished packing his things and slowly crept his way toward the door. He reached for the door handle when suddenly, it flung open at him, almost hitting him square in the nose.

"AHH...!" Gohan yelled then quickly covered his mouth as Mr. Bore turned his head his way.

However, instead of yell, Mr. Bore simply smiled at the saiyajin. "Gohan, you had better get going to class. Wouldn't want to be late now would you?"

Staring in sheer amazement, Gohan nodded and started for the door once more, however stopped as he seen who stood in front of him.

"Videl!"

The girl simply ignored him as she huffed her way toward her own seat and hastily gathered her things. Gohan watched with perplexity, had he said something wrong? But, instead of saying anything, he merely shrugged, passing it off as a bad day, something that he had been plagued with for the past couple of months. Or...had it been years? He wasn't quite so sure. Whatever it was, he was sure it would soon pass and with this knowledge, once again started out of the room. That is, until...

"MISS SATAN!"

Eyes wide, Gohan whipped around and peered back into the classroom. To his surprise, Mr. Bore was now as red as a tomato, eyes steaming red, and staring at Videl with a mad look. Gohan felt himself visibly pale.

"I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT I _DO NOT_ TOLERATE SUCH TARTY-NESS IN MY CLASSROOM MISS SATAN!" Mr. Bore continued to yell.

Videl merely stared at the man. Was he serious? Gohan had just walked into the class a few seconds earlier and all he was supposed to have done was use the restroom. She had arrived a few short seconds after him and her excuse was saving the city, yet _she_ had gotten yelled at instead of _him_?

"Mr. Bore..." Videl started, inching her way toward the angry man.

"Do NOT Mr. Bore me! I know you teenagers, think you can skip class whenever you feel like it, well listen here...I WILL NOT tolerate such acts of-"

"Excuse me, sir...?" Gohan spoke up.

Both heads turned his way and Gohan never felt so small in his life. "Er...well...sir, maybe you can excuse Videl...just this once...?" He started. "I mean, she _did_ have to save the city and all, and well...it's not like she's failing in your class or anything..." He laughed nervously and looked at Mr. Bore to see if the man would listen or not. Judging by how he had acted so far however, he wasn't quite so sure...

"Well...if it makes _you_ feel any better Gohan, then I suppose I can let her off with a warning this time," Mr. Bore said, smiling at Gohan. He looked back toward Videl, "_But_, if you're late like that to my class again _Miss Satan_, I'll make sure of it that you get assigned a detension. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear." He spoke bitterly.

Videl gulped, "...Yes..."

"Good." He replied, in the same tone of bitterness, "Now go."

Videl eagerly rushed out of the classroom behind Gohan.

"Oh, and have a wonderful day Gohan!" Mr. Bore called after the two, namely Gohan, who blinked in confusment.

"Boy, that guy sure is something, right Videl?" Gohan laughed slightly as the two rushed to their next class.

Videl only shot the demi-saiyajin a look. One of both annoyance and suspicion. She wondered...did _he_ have something to do with all of this?

--

Meanwhile, atop a certain Lookout, a certain Earth Guardian watched the whole scene being played out in front of him in sheer hysterics.

"Oh man, I'm good," Dende spoke lowly to himself, reaching over to grab another scoop of popcorn. He silently munched on the buttery goodness and smiled almost evilly as another laughed engulfed him.

"He looks...possessed..." Mr. Popo spoke in a low whisper into his cell phone, watching Dende safely behind a corner.

"Doesn't he always?" the other end commented.

Mr. Popo was silent.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"Mr. Popo is worried. What should we do? If this continues...I fear..."

The other end grunted, "Hm...yes I know, the whole 'Gohan incident' will reoccur. ...But maybe there _is_ a way. Listen, you said it seemed as if Dende was going to interfer in Gohan and Videl's relationship, right?"

"Yes, that is true."

"Are you absoutely sure?"

Mr. Popo turned to look at Dende once more. The young guardian was now dancing and skipping happily across the Lookout singing: "Gohan and Videl, sitting in a tree. They will share their mis-er-y! Plan number one, it won't fail, it's gonna work, it'll do well!"

"Um...yes, Mr. Popo's pretty certain..."

"Alright then, starting tomorrow we commence in operation: Stalk."

Mr. Popo's eyes went wide, "...What do you mean by that?"

The other end sighed, "Stalk, to track prey or quarry."

"No, I mean, your plan. ...You don't plan to stalk Gohan and Videl do you?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Of course I do!" the other end yelled, "It's the perfect plan! Now...we're going to need names..."

"I already have a name."

"I mean stalker names! ...Hmm...maybe you can be Carpet Man," the other end mused.

Mr. Popo was silent. "...Mr. Popo is beginning to have second thoughts..."

Another sigh came from the other end, "Look, do you want to help Gohan and Videl or not?"

"Yes but..."

"But what?"

Mr. Popo looke down, "Mr. Popo's not too fond of the name Carpet Man..."

"Fine, then you can pick my name. Any name you want. Go ahead."

"...Any name?"

"Yes," the other end grunted.

A smile crept onto Mr. Popo's face, "Mr. Green," He said.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Really sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but I hoped you liked it! 


	6. Developing Feelings?

**Torture with Dende**

**Synopsis**: Dende grows tired of always torturing Gohan so he decides to mix things up a little bit and torture someone else for a change. Videl Satan. A Gohan and Videl Fic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

**Chapter 6 - Developing Feelings?  
**

Gohan walked out of Orange Star High School completely puzzled. Next to him, walked Videl, now wearing a stern frown and growling things Gohan was sure he didn't want to hear.

Even though he could have flown home, today the demi-saiyajin had decided to offer Videl a walk home. After the kind of day she had weathered, it seemed the least he could do.

All in one short day, Videl had been totured by angry teachers, who somehow only seemed to get angry at _her_, spilled _red_ punch all over her _white_ blouse, and right as the bell rung, was assigned yet _another_ detention for a reason she wasn't even sure of. Gohan had the heart to stay after school and now the two walked silently in step with one another.

"So...how much further from here do you live?" Gohan asked as the two continued to walk. For the past few minutes, the two had walked in complete silence. Gohan figured that he should _at least try_ and spark a conversation. Anything, to lighten the mood...

"Shouldn't be too far now," Videl replied, her voice on the edge of anger, "Of course, if my helicopter hadn't gotten towed, I could have already _been_ home!"

"Y-your helicopter was towed?" Gohan exclaimed, "I thought you just _wanted_ to walk. You know, for like exercise or something..."

Videl crossed her arms, "I train everyday, walking isn't really much of an exercise to me anymore."

Gohan rubbed the back of his head, "Heh, yeah, I guess you're right."

---

Meanwhile, upon the Lookout, Dende's howls of laughter echoed in the clear blue sky above him, "Hmm...what now?" He pondered, leaning back in his chair and scratching his chin, "I've already had her fall in a ditch, get yelled at by teachers..." He paused then suddenly grinned with great wickedness, "Maybe...I should commense 'The Ultimate Plan' now...! Yes, yes, that's it!" He exclaimed, hopping up from his chair and jumping happily into the air. He laughed once more then clasped his hands together, "Alright, the plan shall commense... Gohan and Videl, be prepared...for your worst nightmare is about to begin..."

"Pic- er, Mr. Green, there's trouble!"

On the other end of the walkie talkie, Piccolo growled, "Can't we discuss the matter of giving me a new name?"

"There is no time for that," Mr. Popo replied, carefully looking around the corner of the Lookout, "Dende is ready to begin his ultimate plan."

"Already?" Piccolo asked.

Mr. Popo nodded on the other end, "Yes...he is laughing. ...And jumping. ...And-"

"This could be bad," Piccolo interrupted, peering from around the corner at which he stood back down on earth, "I don't see Gohan or Videl anywhere. I've been standing here for 30 minutes now. Shouldn't they have passed?"

"Search for their ki," Mr. Popo suggested.

"I have but..." He trailed off, closing his eyes once more, he cleared his mind then began searching once again for Gohan's distinctive ki. No longer than a few short seconds later did he find it. "Got it. Bento boy and devil are heading this way." Piccolo spoke into the radio device. He paused then added in a short mumble, "...Mr. _Green_ out."

---

"Well, this is it," Videl spoke up as the two teens stopped short in front of a large mansion.

Gohan could only stare in sheer amazement at the large structure in front of him. "...This is...your house?"

Videl crossed her arms, "Of course it is. Whose house did you _think_ it was?"

"Well...I don't know but...it's so big!" Gohan breathed.

Videl shook her head as she closed her eyes with a slight look of annoyance, "Well it _is_ the house of the mighty Mr. Satan. Savior of the world, right?"

Gohan laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, right...heh." He chuckled.

At this, Videl sighed, but the demi-saiyajin didn't seem to notice. Finally, Gohan's light laughter stopped and he looked to Videl with a smile.

"Well, I guess I better get going now. My mother's probably worried sick about me..."

Videl blinked back into reality, "No, wait. You don't have to go right away. Stay. ...I mean, you seemed so awed by my house, the least thing I can do is let you come inside?" The crime fighter smiled and hit Gohan playfully on the arm, "Plus, you _did_ come all this way."

"Uh...yes, but...I mean, I don't think-"

"Great!" Videl exclaimed then quickly began pulling the saiyajin toward the front gates. No sooner than a few minutes later were the two standing inside the monsterous mansion Mr. Satan called home.

Gohan could only stare in wonder as he first took a glance inside the main hallway that led to the large living room. It seemed as if the large house was never ending. Hallways curved this way and that, the walls carefully sculpted with large paintings and statues every which way, many of them being of the 'Champ' himself and even a few of Videl. The house was remarkable, and even challenged that of the Capsule Corp. Gohan could barely believe it all. So _this_ is what Mr. Satan had gotten for "saving the world". Not a bad price, he supposed. But the fact that _he_ had gotten it all, was a little nerve wrecking, and Gohan felt a tinge of jealousy as he walked through the large house.

"Gohan!" Videl called.

Gohan blinked and turned only to see that Videl had already went ahead and now stood awaiting for him on the staircase. Quickly, he followed suit and was soon led down (yet another) long strech of hallway then to two large doors at the end.

Gohan stared in awe at the large structures, "...Is this some kind of gym?"

Videl crossed her arms, "No, it's my room."

"Your _room_?" Gohan exclaimed, blinking again for the second time that day. "Wow! That's...amazing!"

"Gohan, you haven't even seen inside yet."

"Oh...right..."

Videl rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile a bit as she opened the large doors that led to her room. Bright light immediately filled the eyes of the two teens and Gohan couldn't help but gasp once more as he looked around, "Your room is so..._big_!" He exclaimed.

Videl sighed as she took a seat on her large bed, "Yeah...but it's just a room after all. I don't spend any time in here anyway."

"But still...I'd kill to have my own room," Gohan commented, staring at the various awards and trophys around the room, most of them being from the Satan City Police Department. "I share with my brother."

"Aww...but he's so cute," Videl smiled.

"You wouldn't be saying that if the kid pounced on _you_ every morning telling you to get up," Gohan retracted with a sigh.

Videl laughed, "I guess not..."

"Or if he bought in live animals every other day and put them in _your_ bed."

Nodding, Videl opened her mouth to speak but stopped as Gohan continued on.

"Or if he finishes _all_ of _your_ breakfast before you've even gotten a chance to sit at the breakfast table! Or if constantly bugs you with random questions when you're trying to finish your homework. Or when he tries to try on your Great-" Pausing short, Gohan placed his hand over his mouth before he could say anymore.

"Or when he what...?" Videl asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion at him.

Shaking his head, Gohan laughed nervously, "Uh...nothing." Looking across the room his eyes caught sight of a large poster board hung on the wall, "Hey...what's this?"

Ignoring his randomness for the time being, Videl peered over to wall Gohan was currently looking at. "Oh...that. It's just a little collection I've been keeping."

"Collection?" Gohan asked. Stepping foward, he began looking through the board, flipping through pages. He only made it to the second page before stopping completely. Wide eyed, he dropped the page he once held up and turned back to Videl, "Is this Saiyaman?"

Nodding, Videl stood and began making her way over to the board. "Yep...I told you it was my collection didn't I?"

"Yes but..."

"My goal is to find out who he is," Videl interrupted unknowingly, narrowing her eyes as she flipped through the large stack of papers, "I've got every news media article, picture, and interview I could find in here. I'm so close to finding out who he is but whenever I get close to figuring it out I have my doubts again."

Rubbing the back of his head, Gohan laughed nervously, "But why would you want to do that?"

Pausing, Videl stared at Gohan, "What do you mean why?"

"I-I mean...maybe he wants to remain under a secret idenity for a reason...you know...?"

"Yeah...but for what motives?" Videl countered, "For all we know he could be hiding his idenity for a _bad_ reason."

"What makes you think that?"

Crossing her arms, Videl turned to Gohan with a glare, "And why are you so overprotective about this? Is he a friend of yours or something?"

"W-what? Me? N-no way!"

"You're hiding something Gohan..." Videl said, moving in toward the saiyajin.

Backing away, Gohan slowly made his way for the door, "No I'm not. I'm just thinking on both sides is all."

Staring at him for a moment, Videl finally sighed, uncrossing her arms and taking a place back on her bed, "You're right...I'm just so anxious about all of this it's getting to me. I really want to find out who he is, you know?"

Nodding, Gohan smiled, "Yeah...I can understanding."

"Yeah...but just out of curiousity...who do you think he is?"

Almost falling over, Gohan gulped and regained his posture just in time before Videl could notice. And here he had thought they had gotten off the subject of Saiyaman. He just couldn't get a break today could he?

"Uh well...you know, I don't really have any suspicions or anything..."

"Oh come on Gohan..._everyone_ has their suspicions," Videl countered with a roll of her eyes.

"_Everyone_?" Gohan exclaimed a little louder than he meant to.

Wincing, Videl nodded, "Yeah...even the teachers. I heard them talking about it in the teacher's lonuge."

Gohan mentally winced. So now the teachers were talking about him? Great...with his luck the principle would find out and he'd get kicked out of school.

"You really don't keep up with the school gossip, huh?" Videl asked.

Laughing, Gohan shrugged, "Well I am pretty new to that school anyway...heh..."

"Yeah...but still...who do you think it is?"

"Um...well..."

"Yes?"

"...Marker...?"

Videl stared at him in disbelief, "_Marker_? The shrimpy kid with _no_ body strength whatsoever." Blinking at Gohan, she added, "Gohan...he can't even lift the baseball equipment without help."

"Hey! All those bats can be heavy!"

Videl sweatdropped, "I was talking about the gloves Gohan. He can't lift the bag of gloves." Sighing, she decided to drop the conversation altogether. It was becoming clear that Gohan obvious wasn't in his right mind this afternoon. Just what had him so high strong today was behind her but she definitely didn't have the energy or patience to find out what it was. At least, not right now.

"Listen...are you hungry? We could grab something to eat in the-"

Gohan's eyes went wide, "Yes!" He blurted. And before Videl had a chance to finish her sentence, went flying out of the room, leaving a baffled Videl behind.

A few moments later, Videl arrived in the kitchen. She was still trying to figure out just how it was that Gohan had even _found_ his way into her kitchen, having never visited her house before, but she was even more baffled at the fact that he was sitting at the kitchen table behind nearly thirty plates of finished food where her cook stood beside him, sweatdropping at the teen's overly huge appetite.

"Another plate...sir?" the cook asked, although he really felt as if the question was pointless as to see he already knew the answer.

"Yes, please," Gohan answered inbetween bites. He was trying his hardest to control his appetite but he'd never tasted such exotic food before! It was as if he were in Food Paradise!

"G-Gohan..." Videl called from the enterance of the kitchen.

Gohan looked up, offering a wave to Videl as he continued to feast, "Oh, hi Videl. Didn't see you come in. What kept you?"

Videl peered at the clock that sat on the wall in the kitchen, "I think the real question is how did you find the kitchen _and_ manage to eat thirty plates of food in less than five minutes?"

Gohan grinned sheepishly, "I guess I'm just fast is all... And it's not thirty plates, more like twenty really...!"

Videl blinked, "You have the biggest appetite I've ever seen..."

Rubbing the back of his head, Gohan laughed nervously, "Yeah, well... Um, aren't you going to join in?"

"Sure...if you haven't ate everything that is," Videl answered to which Gohan gave another laugh and continued feasting once more.

Videl sighed as she made her way over to the table and sat, staring in shock as Gohan continued to devour plate after plate. While one might have found the site completely replusing, Videl noted that at least he was trying his best to attain his manners. Eating at a _somewhat_ normal pase, he took the time once in a while to wipe his face clean with a napkin and another to peer back up at Videl.

"You okay?" He asked.

Videl nodded then giggled as she seen what hung from Gohan's mouth. It was a small piece of noodle.

Confused at what happened to be so funny, Gohan scratched his head, causing a portion of the food he was currenting eating to get caught in his hair. Videl laughed once more and Gohan blinked, not understanding what the laughter was about.

"Videl...what's so funny?" He finally asked in desperation.

Stiffling her laughs, she silently shook her head, "Nothing Gohan, nothing. I'm just having a good time with you here is all."

"Oh...okay then," Gohan shrugged then dove back into his meal, not noticing the adoring smile Videl gave him as he finished off yet another plate.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: After months, the next chapter is out. Yeah...and I have no excuse for it really. However, thank you for the reviews and sorry for making you wait so long, but if it makes you feel any better, I've already written out the next chapter! Anyway, hoped you liked this chapter, more actual 'plot' will come soon! 


	7. The Deal

**Torture with Dende**

**Synopsis**: Dende grows tired of always torturing Gohan so he decides to mix things up a little bit and torture someone else for a change. Videl Satan. A Gohan and Videl Fic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

**Chapter 7 - The Deal**

Piccolo silently made his way around the large mansion that Mr. Satan called his home. Hovering above the large structure, Piccolo concentrated intently on finding Gohan's ki once more. One second he had it and then the next, lost it. Gohan seemed to be roaming around the house at one time and Piccolo couldn't help but wonder just what he was doing in the mansion. Then the roaming ki had stopped and Piccolo was greeted with an aura of peaceful, _extremely _happy, content vibes via Gohan. It was then that he knew. Gohan had been on the search for food.

Sweatdropping, Piccolo continued to hover in the sky, sighing at how boring the job of 'watching over Gohan' could be at times and also wondering just how he'd gotten himself into this. After all, it wasn't his fault if Gohan decided to go ballistic on Dende. ...Again.

After a while, Piccolo closed his eyes, soon going into a deep meditation to pass the time. It was only a short while later than he felt Gohan's ki move again and the Namekian opened an eye, looking down toward the house once more.

A few short seconds later, he seen the door to the house open and Gohan step outside with Videl. Piccolo couldn't help but smirk. He didn't know much about love, well actually, one _could_ say he knew _nothing_ of the subject, being asexual, but the Namekian had been around Gohan too long to not know just when the demi-saiyajin shared feelings for someone. Whether it be love or not, Videl surely shared a spot close in Gohan's heart.

Blinking and returning back to his original train of thought, Piccolo continuously watched as the two teens below exchanged a brief conversation then waved goodbye as Gohan began walking off the Satan property.

Following Gohan with his eyes, Piccolo silently mused to himself. Gohan was alone. Would that mean that Dende would torture him _too_? Or was he simply out to get Videl and break apart the relationship that was slowly beginning to form between the two? Sighing in annoyance, Piccolo crossed his arms. There was only one way to find out. He'd have to follow Gohan as well.

Gohan arrived home happily content as he walked through the door smiling. He had been fed, had a relatively good time with Videl, and best of all, Dende's torturing days seemed to be over for him! But just as he was about to declare this the best day ever, was he suddenly struck across the head with a heavy metal object.

Grabbing his head and crying out in pain, Gohan winced as he looked up into the eyes of his mother who currently stood over him, hands to her hips, and a glare on her face, "And just where were you young man? It's half past four already!"

Eyes widening, Gohan slowly began backing up as Chichi shoved the frying pan at his chest, using it as a 'nagging finger', "You know better than to have me worryin' about you Gohan!"

"I-I'm sorry! I was with Videl is all," Gohan explained, "You see, she had been assigned a detension and-"

"Oh!" Chichi exclaimed happily, her eyes instantly forming stars and her glare disapating into a sweet smile, "You were with Videl! Then that changes _everything_! Oh...my little baby's growing up!" She suddenly teared up, dabbing a tissue at her eyes.

Gohan stared at his mother concernfully, ready to ask if she was okay when she suddenly looked back up, the stars reappearing in her eyes.

"So where did you go on your date? How was it? You were nice to Videl weren't you? Did you see a movie? Why didn't you wear better clothes than that? Oh, I should have been there!" Chichi blurted out in almost mindless blabble.

Gohan blinked in confusement. If he didn't know any better, he'd say his mother was starting to act like Goten on a sugar high. What was it with people giving him sixty questions all of a sudden?

"Mother, we didn't go on a date!" Gohan finally answered in asperation. Any other day he probably would have exploded from being asked such a question but today was different and he had a lot more patience than usual. "I only went to her house to-"

Chichi's eyes went wide once more, "You were at her house?"

"N-no!" Gohan stuttered, now finding the conversation spinning out of control, "I waited for her after school and-"

The stars were now back in Chichi's eyes, "You waited for her? Oh how sweet...! My Gohan really _is_ growing up!"

"Argh! No!" Gohan yelled. _Now_ he seemed to be feeling on the brink of losing his patience. It seemed that whichever way he put it, his mother seemed to turn it into something 'romantic'. Couldn't anyone see it just wasn't like that?

"Just forget it, I need to get started on my homework anyway," Gohan sighed, retreating into the hallway that led to his room.

From behind him, Chichi stared happily at her eldest son, smiling in amusement at his frustration. Oh how funny love could be.

Piccolo yawned as he stared blankly at the squirrel in front of him. For five minutes now the small creature had been trying to scurry up the same tree but in responce always ending up sliding back down. He really couldn't understand how a squirrel couldn't climb a tree. But then again, he also couldn't understand just _why_ he was staring at a squirrel in the first place!

Snapping his head around and shaking his head clear of his previous thoughts, Piccolo turned his attention back to the window that led into Gohan's room. Just a few moments ago, the Namekian had sensed the demi-saiyajin's ki enter the house in a flight then had felt it rise in light aggression. Piccolo had figured it had something to do with Chichi. That woman could set anyone off. Even if she wasn't trying to...

Carefully concealing himself behind a tree, Piccolo watched as a light flickered throughout Gohan's room, flooding the small room with light. He sighed. He had almost been found out. And no way was he explaining to Gohan _or_ Chichi, or anyone else for that matter, why he was stalking the teen. No one would probably believe him anyway... With the exception of Gohan that is. But then again, he'd probably just get angry at him in responce for following him, arguing that he was perfectly fine in controlling his anger. But then of course, Piccolo would remind him of that time he had almost went ballistic on Dende. And of course, Gohan would probably respond by saying that-

"Piccolo! What are _you_ doing here?" a sudden voice spoke out of nowhere.

Almost falling over in surprise, Piccolo tensed as he peered over to Gohan's window. The light was still on and the demi-saiyajin hadn't seemed to notice. Thank Kami. Growling, Piccolo turned to face the one who had surprised him, "Goten, what are you doing?"

"Well...I was lookin' for my friend Mr. Lizard, but he ran off. So I went to go look for him and then I found you, and then I said, 'Piccolo! What are _you_ doing here?' and then you jumped and then you said-"

"Okay! I get it!" Piccolo interrupted.

Goten nodded, "Okay, okay!"

Sighing, Piccolo looked down to the Goku-look-alike, "Listen, why I'm here is not important. Well, it _is_ but...well, let's think of it this way... It's like a game Goten."

"A game?" Goten's eyes widened, "I like to play games!"

Piccolo smirked at the kid's habit of being easily amused, "Good, then listen carefully. You see, the point of the game is for me, not to be seen by Gohan. He mustn't know that I'm here. AND, it's up to _you_ to make sure that doesn't happen."

Goten frowned, "That doesn't sound like a very fun game."

Piccolo's mouth dropped. The kid could be amused by a lizard but not by his own made up 'game'? "What do you mean 'that doesn't sound like a fun game'?" Piccolo yelled, his voice rising a little higher than he meant it to, "That's a _great_ game!"

"Yeah...but what do you get if you win? You can't have a game without prizes." Goten countered.

Piccolo growled, "Not every game comes with a 'prize' kid..."

Goten folded his arms, "Then I'm not playing." Then grinning, he opened his mouth widely, "Oh BIG BR-"

Reaching over, Piccolo quickly stiffled the demi-saiyajin's mouth, "Okay, okay, we'll have it your way. The prize is...is..." He trailed off, trying his best to come up with a prize that would seem worthy of earning, "...A full day of training with me!"

Looking down in apperension, Piccolo's face faltered to see Goten shaking his head ferviously, ready to open his mouth once more.

Desperately, Piccolo tried once more, "Uh...um, a full day of training with...Vegeta?" He asked. He wasn't sure how he was going to get the prince to abide by it but he'd find some way.

"Nononohe'sameaniebutdon'ttellTrunksIsaidthat," came Goten's muffled responce. (1)

Racking his brain for more ideas, Piccolo bit his lip as one last idea came to mind, "How about this? I bring your father back down to earth for one whole day?"

Seeing Goten's eyes widen to almost scary lengths, Piccolo knew that he had succeeded in winning the kid over.

"Wow! Really?" Goten asked after Piccolo had released him.

Nodding, Piccolo turned around, crossing his arms, "Of course. Kami and I are one now and since he was once god, it's only natural that I have some sort of authority with the afterlife."

"Wow! That's amazing Mr. Piccolo!" Goten exclaimed gleefully, "I didn't know you could do that!"

_Neither did I._ Piccolo thought to himself with a wince. Boy did he hope he'd be able to work something out...

"I can't wait 'til I get to see my Dad! I've never seen him before!"

Piccolo nodded then leaned down to a level closer to Goten's, "Yes, of course. But, as a part of this game, you also mustn't tell Gohan about this. None of this, including your father coming back."

Goten's face faltered a bit, "Not even the part about Dad? Awww...but he'll be really happy to hear that!"

Piccolo shook his head firmly, "_Especially_ not that part. Just think of it as a surprise Goten."

Goten's face lifted once more, "A surprise! Okay! I like surprises!"

Piccolo sighed as he leaned against the base of the tree at which he stood. He'd been in a tough spot, but at least he'd managed to get out of it. How he was going to get Goku back on earth for an entire day however, was beyond him. Though he was determined to do it. He had made a promise and he planned to keep it.

Closing his eyes, Piccolo focused back in on his meditation, still wondering how he'd gotten stuck with the job of 'babysitting the Sons'. Piccolo sighed once more. The mess he got himself into sometimes...

* * *

(1) If you couldn't figure out what Goten was saying it was, "No, no, no, he's a meanie; but don't tell Trunks I said that."

**Author's Notes**: Hmm...that was sort of unexpected. XD Piccolo's suddenly got a large role in the fic now. Erm...anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try my best to have the next chapter out soon! Thanks a bunch for the reviews everyone!


	8. A New Conjecture & New Ambitions

**Torture with Dende**

**Synopsis**: Dende grows tired of always torturing Gohan so he decides to mix things up a little bit and torture someone else for a change. Videl Satan. A Gohan and Videl Fic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

**Chapter 8 - A New Conjecture & New Ambitions**

Great Saiyaman was killing her.

Not literally of course, but in her own mind, she was withering and dying. It'd been several months since the mystery masked hero had shown his face, introducing himself as a new hero to Satan City, but yet still, as she continued to pursue after him, Videl found she couldn't place a name to the hero. It was simply infuriating.

Pacing her room in small circles, she momentarily stopped to stare up at the various news articles and pictures she'd collected about Great Saiyaman. Black undersuit, green outerwear, white boots and gloves, and the stupidest looking helmet she'd ever seen. One thing was for sure, Great Saiyaman sure didn't have great fashion sense... Not that it really _mattered _when you were in the mists of a battle, but still.

Tapping a finger to her chin, the thought of Gohan suddenly crossed her mind. Just why had he seemed so shaken up over her "shrine"? He couldn't possible be...

Laughing, Videl quickly shook her head, wondering where such a thought could come over her. As smart as Gohan was, it was for certain that when it came to anything athletic... Well, it just wasn't his thing.

But still, something else still bothered her. Gohan's suggestion of Marker being the masked hero made no sense whatsoever, and when she'd questioned him on anything that had to do with Great Saiyaman, he'd suddenly wished to change the subject... Perhaps her earlier hypothesis was correct... Did Gohan _know_ Great Saiyaman?

"But who is he...?" She questioned in a mutter. Looking back up at her billboard, she frowned, not liking the effect this was having on her. She was, as much as she'd hate to admit it, completely obsessed. Her face began to burn as she suddenly thought back to when she'd unsuccessfully tried to unmask the masked hero.

Needless to say, the attempt had failed...miserably so.

-

_"Hey..."_

_Turning around in half confusion, Great Saiyaman scratched his head as he faced Videl, "Huh?" He looked around then back to Videl, "Are you talking to me?"_

_Arms crossed, Videl kept her solemn stance, "Of course I'm talking to you. Do you see anyone else around?"_

_Hand going behind his head, the masked hero let out a light laugh, "Right...sorry, I wasn't thinking. Is there something you need Miss Videl?"_

_One, for you to stop calling me that and two... "Great Saiyaman..." she spoke._

_Blinking, Great Saiyaman watched as Videl inched closer and closer to him. From behind his helmet, his eyes began to widen as she took a hold of his shirt, pulling him in close and staring him straight in the eye (well, if one could actually _see_ his eyes that is...)._

_"M-miss Videl?"_

_Eyes slanted, her grip on him never wavered, "Who are you?"_

_"What?"_

_Backing away and releasing his shirt, she placed two hands to her hips, "You heard me, who are you? I have to know!"_

_"Miss Videl, I cannot simply-"_

_"TELL ME!"_

_Sweatdropping, Great Saiyaman stood still, a baffled look overtaking his features. He had to admit, Videl had been forceful in her many failed acts to reveal his idenity before, but this one had to be the most tactful one yet. No tricks, no logic, just plain straightfowardness...? Actually, he supposed the idea made some sense, but what was she expecting? He wasn't going to give up _that_ easily..._

_As if reading his mind, Videl sighed, shoulders slouching suddenly and a look of defeat shadowing her face. "I-I'm sorry... Even I have to say that was horrible. My worst attempt yet."_

_Well at least she admits it... Great Saiyaman thought._

_Looking back up, Videl stared into his eyes once more, "But I _will_ find out who you are sooner or later. You can count on that." A smile._

_Smiling as well, Great Saiyaman nodded, "I'll be looking foward to it!" Turning, he offered Videl a wave before starting off for the skies, "Goodbye Miss Videl!"_

_"Yeah...bye..." came the muttered responce. Standing with her arms crossed once more, Videl watched as he flew into the distance. It wasn't until he was completely out of sight did she finally lower her eyes back down to earth._

-

Laying back on her large bed, Videl stared at the ceiling above her, "I'll find out who you are Great Saiyaman..." Yawning, she turned over in preperation of coming sleep, "You can count on it..."

---

"Piccolo did _what_?" Mr. Popo asked, staring at the green Namekian warrior with parted lips.

"I promised Goten I'd somehow get Son back to Earth for one day..." Piccolo replied.

"Mr. Popo heard you, no need to repeat it. He just can't believe it..."

Turning the opposite way of the genie, Piccolo stared off into the distance, "Yes, well neither can I. But one way or the other I'll have to find a way to get Son back down to this world for one day..."

"You told him you have authority?" Mr. Popo questioned.

Back still turned, Piccolo nodded.

"Do you?"

"I have no idea," Piccolo answered truthfully. "If I went to Snake Way right now, I'm not sure what the turnout would be. Nor am I sure as to whether my request would mean anything to them..."

"Kami-sama was a guardian of this planet...maybe this mean something?"

Shaking his head, Piccolo shrugged, "Who knows. More importantly, how has Dende been since I've been gone?"

"Dende been very quiet..." Mr. Popo commented, looking around just to be sure the Earth god wasn't listening in on their conversation.

Piccolo faced the genie once more, a look of surprise over taking his face, "_Quiet_? You mean to say he hasn't done anything _strange_ since I've been gone?"

Mr. Popo shook his head, Piccolo beginning to contemplate the situation. Could it be that Dende somehow had found out about their plan to stop him? Was he simply leading them along? Or had he given up on his quest to toture Videl and possibly Gohan...?

Judging by the way he'd been acting earlier, Piccolo had to conclude the first of his thoughts correct. But if so, how had he found out?

"Mr. Popo, you are sure that only you and I are the only ones who know about Dende's little plan, right?"

Mr. Popo nodded, "Yes Piccolo, Mr. Popo sure."

"Hmm...unless..." Black eyes widened in suspense, "Mr. Popo, I think I have it. Come with me, hurry!"

"But Piccolo, Mr. Popo must stay-" His sentence was cut off short as the Namekian suddenly grabbed him, flying him off the Lookout and down toward the Earth below them.

---

Gohan yawned as he awoke from a soundless slumber. Blinking confusedly, it took the teen a few moments to remember just where he was. Eyes slowly adjusting to the small amount of light spinkling in from his window, his black eyes drifted curiously to his alarm clock. 7:48.

Ah...it was still night.

Closing his eyes once more, he happily rested his head back onto his pillow, about to drift back into his dream of watching a marathon of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon when he snapped his head back up in surprise, looking up at the clock once more: 7:48 _AM_

It was morning!

Jumping up from his bed and throwing the covers across the room, Gohan ran out of his room, slamming the door behind him, not caring who it woke up, as he rushed into the bathroom to get ready for school.

He didn't understand how it was that every morning he ended up running late for school... Just when he thought his luck was beginning to change too... Or perhaps he'd forgotten to set it? Whichever it was, his current situation was not looking good and with a mere twelve minutes to get to school, he doubted he'd be able to make it on time.

Suddenly, the door to the small bathroom opened, Goten poking his head in and looking slightly displeased, to say the least.

"Big brother, you woke me up!" He screamed.

"Hnh...mmm...sorry Goten," Gohan spoke in between a mouthful of toothpaste, "But I've only got a few minutes to get to school and-"

Goten's eyes widened in glee, "Are you gonna be late? Oooh, Gohan's gonna be late, Gohan's gonna be late, Gohan's-"

"Can it Goten!" Gohan yelled from the sink, startling the younger of the two slightly, "And if you don't mind, could you go somewhere else. I need to hurry."

Frowning, Goten looked to the floor, not moving an inch as Gohan sighed, "I think mom has breakfast ready..."

"Bye Gohan."

Watching as the door closed once more, Gohan smiled to himself, happy for once at his brother's huge appetite. But another look at the bathroom clock had him frowning once more as he realized...

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Thanks a bunch for the reviews! Sorry for taking a while with this chapter (but hey, at least I didn't take a year -cough-)! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and thanks to **simba-rulz** for giving me the idea of Gohan watching Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon! xP 


End file.
